


After School Shower - Brother Love

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: After being away from home and has to stay in a condo near the campus makes Seungcheol rather cranky, especially when he just got himself a step-brother with benefit. And when Seungcheol is done with his school works and exams, he finally able to come home after so long only to find the house empty.Until Jihoon comes home from soccer practice.-Part 2 of After Soccer Practice-
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 69





	After School Shower - Brother Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just a friendly reminder that this is a Step-Siblings Incest fiction which is also the 2nd part or the continuation of After Soccer Practice that I wrote previously, so if you're uncomfortable with it please don't read it. but if you decided to read it, enjoy!! 
> 
> There might also be a slight (maybe a lot) grammatical error and typo but please bear with it.

After being away from home and has to stay in a condo near the campus makes Seungcheol rather cranky, especially when he just got himself a step-brother with benefit. And when Seungcheol is done with his school works and exams, he finally able to come home after so long. 

He waited too long to come home, to smell the scent of homecooked meal when he opened the door, the feeling of his own comfortable bed, the luxury of a bathtub, and the touch of his younger step-brother Jihoon. But he came home with disappointment instead when he finds the house is empty with no food whatsoever on the table. I guess it is partially his fault when he didn’t tell his family that he will be home. 

With heavy footsteps, Seungcheol went to his room and randomly threw his backpack to the floor before he laid himself down on the bed. He begins to scroll his phone, trying to find something amusing to let him out of his boredom, only to find across some new porn instead. After watching it for a little while, it finally hits him, he quickly strips down his clothes, grab his towel and went to the bathroom, he fills the bathtub and pour some soap to make the water filled with bubbles and foam. 

Seungcheol then sat on the edge of the bathtub with his leg spread and he begins to stroke his half hard cock and it slowly erect more to fully hard, when it feels dry, he daps his hand to the foamy water in the tub. He was enjoying his moment alone and he was so horny from being pent up all this time. 

At the same time Jihoon just got back home after soccer practice all sweaty and hot and he just want to take a cold shower as soon as possible, much like his older step brother, Jihoon does the same thing, going to their shared bedroom about to strip off his clothes, only to find Seungcheol clothes on the floor and he realizes that his Seungcheol is home and probably in the shower. Without any hesitation, Jihoon strip off and grab his own towel. 

In front of the bathroom door, Jihoon can faintly hear the moaning noises from Seungcheol, he decided to play with his hyung, so he knocks on the door. The knock taken Seungcheol by surprise as he quickly jumped in to the bathtub and cover his lower body with the bubbles and foam. 

“Y-yeah?” Seungcheol answered, and as if luck is on Jihoon’s side, the door is not locked, “Oh, um, hi Jihoon, long time no see,” 

“Hyung, do you mind? I just got back from practice and could really use a shower right now,” Jihoon said as he closed and locked the door behind him. 

“Yeah, sure,” Seungcheol answered after clearing his throat.

Jihoon swayed his body and take off the towel draped on his waist, he flaunts his ass and legs when he hangs the towel. He walks closer to the tub and asked for Seungcheol’s permission to get in. 

“May I?” Seungcheol nodded, Jihoon slowly gets his body inside the tub, he shivers when the cold water slowly hits his body. 

Jihoon playfully plays with the bubbles and foam, taking glances at Seungcheol who’s hand is moving suspiciously under the water. 

“It’s nice to see you at home, how have you been? I really miss you, you know,” Jihoon bats his eyes and he splashed some water on Seungcheol, the older chuckles. 

“I’m fine, well I’m tired to be honest, and I really miss my baby brother too,” Seungcheol grinned as he moves his leg making sure his feet touch the inner thigh of Jihoon, and slightly grazed on Jihoon’s dick. Jihoon splashed him again. 

“Hyuuung,” Jihoon whined when Seungcheol keeps using his feet to touch Jihoon. 

“Don’t you miss me? You said you miss me,” 

Jihoon blushed and he shyly nodded, “I miss you, I miss your scent and touch,” 

“That’s it? But hyung misses his Jihoonie a lot more than that, do you know hyung never touches himself, except for the time his Jihoonie is being whiny on the video and being naughty on pictures as well, why aren’t you whiny in real life?” 

“I am nooot,” Jihoon furrowed his eyebrow and he grimace when Seungcheol gives some pressure on his feet which also on Jihoon’s dick, he can feel Jihoon’s dick slowly getting hard. 

“Can Jihoon be a good boy?” Seungcheol nodded, but Jihoon didn’t answered so Seungcheol gives another pressure. 

“Yes, Jihoon is a good boy,” 

“What else do you miss from me?” 

“Jihoon, he, he misses Seungcheol’s cock,” 

“Do you want to touch me?” Jihoon nodded eagerly. “Then, why don’t you stand up and turn around so I can see you properly? Isn’t that how you supposed to greet me?”

Jihoon’s shaky hands grab a hold on the side of the tub to help him stand up, after he steady himself, Jihoon slowly turned his body, making sure Seungcheol can see every inch of his body. 

“I see you got more tanned from practice? But you’re still milky, and look at that plump ass you have,” 

Seungcheol ordered Jihoon to get his body closer to him, Jihoon put his other leg outside of the tub on the floor while the other is still inside to make it easier to get close without slipping. 

“Bend over,” Seungcheol said, and Jihoon did, he bend over, showing off his plump white milky ass to Seungcheol. 

The older uses his large hand to grab each cheek and start kneading it with occasionally slapping it leaving red hand print on Jihoon’s ass. 

“Show me your cherry, is it still tight? Do you play with it when I’m gone?” Seungcheol asked, his hand playing at the rim before Jihoon spread his ass with his own hand. 

“No, I didn’t play with it, Seungcheol hyung told Jihoon his hole can only be touched by Seungcheol hyung,” 

“Good bye,” Seungcheol uses his thumb to play along the slit, “and good bye deserves rewards, no?” 

He slowly pushes his thumb inside Jihoon’s pink hole, the younger whine at the sudden feeling entering his hole. 

“Damn Jihoon is a good bye, I only use my thumb and it’s freaking tight,” Seungcheol keep playing with Jihoon’s hole while the younger keep whimpering, his hand begins to move near his own neglected hard cock, as he was about to stroke it, Seungcheol slapped Jihoon’s ass hard. 

“Who said you can touch yourself?” 

“But, hyung, Jihoon, needs too,” 

“No,” Seungcheol said sternly, “you’re being punish for being such an egoistic person, how dare you touch yourself, turn around and kneel inside,” 

Seungcheol gets up and he sat down at the edge of the tub, his cock is proudly hard and red, his balls hanging heavily, “Now suck my dick, no hand,” 

Since Jihoon didn’t answer, Seungcheol leans down face to face with Jihoon, his eyes looking at Jihoon’s eyes, “Where’s your answer? Are you a bad boy now?” 

“No, Jihoon is a good boy, Jihoon will suck Seungcheol’s cock,” 

“Good,” he taps on Jihoon’s chubby cheek. 

As Seungcheol leans back to the wall, Jihoon lean down to Seungcheol’s cock, he starts from licking all side and every inch of Seungcheol’s cock like a lollipop before he begins to put it inside his mouth. Jihoon always like Seungcheol’s slightly curved cock, it gives a different feeling. Unlike the first time, now Jihoon can take half of Seungcheol’s cock easily. 

“Shit, Jihoon, you’re getting better at this,” Seungcheol’s body tensed up when Jihoon hummed and swallowed with Seungcheol inside his mouth. 

Jihoon tried to take the whole shaft in and he managed to do it before he choked, Seungcheol was worried. 

“I’m okay, I can do this,” Jihoon said before he put Seungcheol’s cock in again, Seungcheol then grab Jihoon’s head and start facefucking Jihoon right there, after a few more thrust he lets his cock out from Jihoon’s mouth. He takes a look at the younger, his eyes are teary and his lips swollen and red, chest panting trying to breath. Seungcheol wiped the tears and caress Jihoon with his hand. 

“I’m going to get inside the tub now, can you bend over again?” Jihoon nodded and they get into position with Seungcheol facing Jihoon’s asshole, with his wet hand he begins to stroke his finger inside Jihoon’s hole, one finger at a time. Seungcheol carefully scissors and preps Jihoon so he won’t be hurt and when it feels like Jihoon’s ready and prep enough, he ordered Jihoon to ride him while facing him. 

“Baby, can you face me and ride me?”

“But, your lower body is inside the water,”

“I know, you need to guide my cock in, can you do that?” Seungcheol asked him again, and the younger nodded. He turns around to face Seungcheol, he carefully squats down while Seungcheol holds him steady. With his free hand he guided Seungcheol’s cock to be put inside his ass. 

When the tip is in, Jihoon wince, his body is not used to it after a long time since the last time they did it, Seungcheol caress Jihoon’s tummy to help him relax, Jihoon slowly lower down his body so Seungcheol’s cock can be fully in. Seungcheol moan at the tightness when his cock is fully wrapped inside Jihoon’s hole. The younger stop there to catch his breath before he begins to ride Seungcheol slowly. There’s only the sound of water splashing and Seungcheol’s moaning along with Jihoon’s panting.

“Fuck, Jihoon, baby, you’re so tight, you’re so good to me,” the praises got Jihoon moving faster and rough, the older can’t stop throwing his head back and Jihoon can’t stop moaning and saying how big Seungcheol is. 

“Hyung, ugh, it’s, yours, too big,”

“Yeah? Really? Do you like it, huh?” Seungcheol uses his hand to grip Jihoon’s leaking cock. 

“I love, it,” Jihoon’s pants, “I love your monstrous cock, ugh, inside my, tight, hole,” 

Seungcheol lifted Jihoon up, and Jihoon whined at the sudden loss in his butt, “On four, bend over,”

Jihoon obeyed Seungcheol’s order and he did as he were told, Seungcheol stands up, he rest one on his leg on the side of the tub, he position his dick in line with Jihoon’s hole, and he thrust it in with no hesitation, Jihoon can’t help but let out a scream when it happened.

Seungcheol quickly silence the younger by covering Jihoon’s mouth with his hand. 

“Sssh, do you want everyone to hear you being a little slut to your brother?” Jihoon shakes his head no, “Good, I love your voice but we can’t risk it, okay baby?” 

Even after the many minutes, Seungcheol doesn’t stop his thrusting, he leans down to give kisses on Jihoon, he bites on Jihoon’s shoulder, but after a little while, he let his cock out and ordered Jihoon to stand up to kiss him and eat his lips. Jihoon’s hand roams on Seungcheol’s muscular body while Seungcheol’s hand play with his nipples. They break out from the kiss to breath, Seungcheol gets out from the tub and motioned Jihoon to come with him. 

When Jihoon is out of the tub, Seungcheol grabbed his hand and pinned Jihoon to the wall to kiss him again, their wet body against each other, cock rubbing together. Seungcheol then turned Jihoon around, letting him facing the wall, his hard nipple against the cold walls. Jihoon’s mouth is parted open and eyes closing when Seungcheol keeps kissing him all over exposed skin and his cock rubbing dangerously between his cheeks. 

“Look,” Seungcheol said, his hand forced Jihoon to face to the side and open his eyes, he’s facing the mirror, “Look at you, all in a wreck, and look at your dick, it’s leaking a lot,” 

Seungcheol uses his hand to stroke Jihoon’s dick, “For a small guy like you, you sure have big dick too you know,”

Jihoon whimpered when Seungcheol tighten his grip while stroking him, “I bet your friends thought you’re a top, aren’t you? But look at you all messed up, begging my cock to be inside you,” 

“Yes, hyung, please, please, your cock,”

“What’s that?” Seungcheol kisses Jihoon again, not listening to him, “Tell me again what you want,” 

“Seungcheol hyung, please, I need your fat cock inside of me, I need to cum with your cock,” 

“Really?” Seungcheol begins to aligned his cock but didn’t push it in, Jihoon arch his back in attempt to make it in, “open your eyes baby, look in the mirror, look at you being whiny and hungry over my cock,” 

And Jihoon did, he open his eyes and look at the reflection of him and Seungcheol in the mirror, Jihoon is in a mess his whole body covered in bruises and hickeys, his cock was left against the wall while Seungcheol’s cock is just at the entrance of his hole. 

“Now, I want you to see my cock sliding in into your hole, okay?” Jihoon nodded, and Seungcheol push his cock, aggravatingly slowly, but every inch burns the inside of Jihoon and moan loudly. As the whole shaft is in it hits perfectly on Jihoon’s prostate making the younger wailed at the sensation. 

Seungcheol keep thrusting him fast and hard, making sure he hits the right spot, but with his size it won’t be a problem at all. They both keep looking at the reflection of themselves fucking in the mirror and it’s too hot for them. The constant hitting of his prostate and when every thrust makes Jihoon’s cock rubbed against the wall, sends Jihoon over the edge, Jihoon actually impressed with himself for being able to stay this long, his cum gets all over the wall and when he came he clenched his ass, makes it more unbearably tight for Seungcheol and it gives him his climax, he rides out his climax until his out of it. 

After staying still for a little bit, Seungcheol carefully let his half hard cock out from Jihoon’s ass and his cum starts dripping from Jihoon’s hole. The scene was hot and Seungcheol keeps stroking his own cock until he came again on Jihoon’s ass. When he’s done, he helped Jihoon to sit on the floor, he looks around and the bathroom is in a mess, water all over the floor and Jihoon’s cum on the walls. 

“I’m sorry, did I go too far? I can’t control myself, it’s been so long…” Seungcheol asked Jihoon, worried on the younger, but Jihoon smiles and shakes his head no. 

“I really miss you too, it has been, what? 2 months? Nothing can compare to your dick,” Jihoon playfully flicks on Seungcheol’s sensitive cock and the older wince. 

“Lets shower and get you cleaned up, okay? There’s still some of my cum inside, sorry,”

“Seungcheol hyung, please, you don’t need to be sorry, I really enjoyed it, and if I don’t I would have already used my safe word, now please help me get up, my back hurts,” 

Seungcheol helps Jihoon to get inside the bathtub and he bath Jihoon cleaned, he even cleaned Jihoon’s ass hole and let out all the excess cum inside, he gently shampooed Jihoon’s hair and pampered the younger. When they were all done with the shower, Seungcheol helped Jihoon to the bed and rest while he cleaned the bathroom. 

“Hey, where’s mom and dad? It’s night time already,” Seungcheol asked as he lay down on the bed beside Jihoon. 

“Oh, you don’t know? They’re on a romantic date and stay over at the hotel, you know they can’t really have sex when I’m at home, so I guess they decided to go to a hotel instead and called it romantic date,” Jihoon answered nonchalantly, meanwhile Seungcheol were in shocked listening all the words that came out from his younger step-brother. 

“What? I know things,” 

Seungcheol then kisses Jihoon on the lips, the kiss was soft and sweet, both smiled. 

“You’re too cute,” 

“Shut up,” Jihoon said feeling embarrassed, he turned his back on Seungcheol. 

“Since, we will be alone tonight,” Seungcheol moves his body closer to Jihoon, hugging the younger from behind, making sure there’s no gap between his crotch and Jihoon’s ass. 

“Again????”


End file.
